There is known a hydraulic control device that supplies oil for lubrication to internal parts of an engine that require lubrication. Such a hydraulic control device is equipped with an oil pump that pressurizes oil for distribution, a relief valve that adjusts oil sending pressure, and passages through which oil is supplied to the parts in the engine. Further, the hydraulic control device injects oil for lubrication to a piston head in order to cool a piston. An exemplary engine that performs the hydraulic control is disclosed in Patent Document 1.